This invention relates to systems to record and reproduce digital data, especially data representing voice or other sounds in digitized form, when the data is to be used by two or more processors which access the data in different logical order.
Systems currently in use utilize software to convert the order of the data, either within a processor or within a buffer. A need exists to improve speed and quality of the order conversion, by performing the conversion using hardware alone, and without copying the data from one storage medium to another in the course of performing the conversion.